Wisky James Aragon, AKA Aggron
I'm too lazy so I have no time to make a proper intro right now. Biography Totally not stolen from Eevee Chapter 1: An Amazing Beginning One day, Arceus asked his assistant, Mew a question. "Do you think anyone will be strong enough to face me?" Mew replied, "Maybe. I have no idea." "I mean, God the Father gave me my own universe! What else would I do with it?" Mew pondered this. "Yeah," he said, "but he entrusted you to such a universe." Then, Arceus and Mew came up with this; Make a genetically modified trainer. It's simple. But... As a new person to the isle, this trainer was... Weird. He never knew his childhood, because he had none. Aggron... Just Aggron... Just an OP Aggron... * Deadly violin music - can't miss, yet has very little damaging effect. * Future tell - prevents damage for certain attacks - can be used once a round * Screw rain - can't be dodged, does damage to everyone every turn. * Whiskey pour - boiling whiskey. Instakills if not dodged. * Cigar - the smoke causes damage - argument must be made to dodge Golden Aggron * Frying pans - so op * Unknown attacks - you don't know * Elemental knife - Knife wit many different modes. Colors A-F *They are: ** Absolute Zero - Freeze knife ** Acid green - Acidic knife ** Aero - Flying knife ** Air superiority blue - Weather knife ** Alabaster - Carving knife ** Alice blue - Fashionista knife (spawns heavy cloths) ** Alizarin crimson - Painting knife (Cut into paint and make a creature) ** Alloy orange - Technological knife ** Almond - Almond knife ** Amber - Sticky knife ** American silver - Speed knife ** American violet - Defensive knife ** American yellow - Attack ** Amethyst - Whiskey-covered knife (just read the Wikipedia page on Amethyst) ** Anti-flash white - Atomic knife ** Antique brass - Trumpet knife ** Antique bronze - Olympic 3rd placers knife ** Antique fuchsia - Space knife ** Antique ruby - Expensive knife ** Antique white - Marble summoning knife ** Ao - Sky traffic lights knife ** Apple green - Sour apple knife ** Apricot - Apricot pit knife ** Aqua - Water knife ** Aquamarine - Frozen water knife ** Arctic lime - Green ice knife Maccia - Propellor-headed entity * Propellor Head - can cut through almost anything. * Summon minions - they use the above attack. Thwompike - Scared Thwomp Thing * Womp - crushes the targeted player. * Anger - rarely used. Burns the targeted player * Minion - uses the above 2 attacks. Metic - Maffy Computer * MaffSplosion - explodes you into math questions. * NumberTrode - explosive numbers. * Zork - electric minons. Cer Ceram - Ceramic God * Pautt - a pot commits bombicide, cause many tiny pottery shards. * Soredi - soredi (when summoned) will attempt to slash himself at you (as he is a sword.) * Clayreace - instakill. very slow. * Erry - causes an eruptions in an attempt to burn players. * McClucket - this bucket tries to knock you out of the planet. Watch out! * Valk - he summons 3 enemies continuously until killed. Pokey, who tries to murder you with triangle fists, Sworch, who wields a sword trying to slash you, and Handmer, who sledgehammers you. * Zettini - (tries) to roll you over. * Atone - throws his shardiness at you. * Heiyas - tries to electrocute you * Baubby - goes up and down, spitting shards at you * Bomblock - blows up target. * Gun - is what it seems... * Icicle - is what it seems... * Propeller - is what it seems... Scratch - The Record * Laser - obviously a laser * Rests - they shock you. * Fistslams - He slams you with his fists * Spike - spike comes from ground to impale you. Gerrytom - Flank-Machine Gun-Sniper-Twin Tank * Regular - average damage. ez dodge. * Machine Gun - high damage, hard dodge. * Flank Laser - used in Flank Guard phase. undodgeable. small damage. * Snipe - below average damage, near impossible dodge. * Twin - double regular damage Psychadela (Psychedelic art) * Psychedelic art ball - a ball of psychedelic art. * Psysquare/psyrect - Psychedelic rectangles and squares. * Illuminati - a psychedelic illuminati that fires at you. * Psyfist - Psychadela's fist. It either slams or punches you. Expresserrain (Train choo choo brain) * Train track - he spits the tracks at you. * Spike hell - a barrage of bullet-hell spikes. * Lightning - lightning that shocks you. Lesleygon (Sea Dragon) * Razor leaf - he throws razor-sharp leaves at you. * Laser - basically a laser that hurts you. * Self-grab - his leaves grab each other in an attempt to trap you between them * Head leaf cannon - it shoots bombs that blow lasers from the spot where it lands. Pulgotic (Pulgasari) * Head canon - shoots an electric laser. * Head spread - after his head canon's destroyed, he decapitates himself and the head spits out iron balls in all directions. * Face canon - After he takes more damage, he opens his mouth wide and shoots at you. * Pulgotic mini-head - an arm comes from his chest and a mini head is there. It spits out a homing iron energy ball that homes on you and damages for 3 turns. You can only dodge if you choose to dodge it. * Ironhell - after he takes enough damage, prepare for IRON BULLET HELL!!! * Backarm - after he takes enough damage, his arm pops completely out of his chest and he throws iron energy orbs at you. * Tailspike - spikes come from his tail. * Tailiron - after he takes enough damage, his tail sprouts molten iron and causes it to rain that iron. * Handiron- after taking enough damage, he causes metal to come from iron bars from his hands. * Heart - after max damage is taken, his heart comes out and shoots iron at you. Blaize (Fire-headed cigarist) * Fire hell - he releases lots of fire from his giant fire orb that moves in a circular rotating motion. * Firestock - a fire woodstock head attempts to get you. * Maze - a maze * Minions - he sends out ash from his cigar hands to summon his minions that spit out fire that moves in a circular motion Blanc Anguis (uncreative snake) * Eyeball - an eye pops from his head. * lunge - he lunges for u * /Eat - he eats u * Stomach snake - obvious * Enzyme pac-man - obvious Urkinunny (Prepellor Cat Thingy that I can’t at expletiveing all describe) * Split - splits ground * Bomb - a bomb. * Saw - a saw * Laser - a laser * Wind - wind Clowny The Bep-Clown (Pennywise and Beppi) * Balloons! - a bunch of annoying balloons. * Bomb guy - as a hot air balloon, this guy shoots bombs at you * Knife/Mad guy/laser/unicycling clown - entities summoned as a Caricature guy. * Targets - a bunch of annoying targets couple with a ‘coaster. Gromega’s Heart (Derpy Heart that looks like A REAL HEART!!!) * Antibodies - destroy what is aimed at * Red blood cell - obvious * White blood cell - sends antibodies and tries to RECK you * Super white cell - the boss for the atriums and ventricles. * Blood - he squirts blood. Slujster (GRIMEY) star means the word after the original * Sludge* Rain - boi * * Lunge - lunj * * -lings - no more desc * Muck^ Wave * ^ BIte * * Orb * ^ Nado * ^ Bind Hickery-Dockery (Dickery-Dock) * 12 * 1 * 2 * 3 * 4 * 5 * 6 * 7 * 8 * 9 * 10 * 11 Gromega's Stomach System (Pancre-Sto-Bladder) Category:Random Forum Fight Players